Like I'm gonna lose you
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: A Connie and Jacob centred story. Connie has Jacob, another chance to love again and let herself be loved and now she had a second chance with Grace, but will she take it, Can Jacob break the walls built around her heart, can Connie let him into her heart in more ways than one, from love to telling about her childhood. Mature contents and themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE -CHRISTMAS EVE**_

 _ **DISCLAMIER. This story will be getting uploaded both to WattPad and Fanfiction, my WattPad name is QueenbeeMasters. Anyway I don't own the show or the characters unfortunately but I do own my own ideas. Anyway Hope you all had a good Christmas. Merry Belated Christmas. And Happy new year. Please read and review. (this is for fanfiction this little disclaimer sorry guys) oh did anyone see how Jacob totally smacked Connie's ass in this week's episode**_ __ _ **sorry I will stop rambling.**_

Connie sat in her office at ten o'clock on Christmas Eve morning deep in concentration as she worked her way through all the paper work. Usually Grace and herself loved spending Christmas together just her and her baby girl and that's the way Connie liked it, it made her feel a lot less alone. However, this year Connie was spending it without Grace, and it was the first time since having her little girl, who she had almost lost when she was first born. So this time she was working hoping that work would take her mind off of anything and everything but work. What did make her smile though that Jacob was working today, she didn't know about tomorrow. With her mind focused on the paper work in front of her, she was startled by the knock at the door, which made the clinical lead growl at the intrusion.

"Come in" said Connie not even bothering to look up from the file on her desk that she was working on.  
"You alright sweet-cheeks?" Asked Jacob walking over to her placing his hands on her shoulders from behind massaging them gently.  
"Mhmm yeah, what is it like out there"?  
"Getting busy, probably needing the queen bee to come out and help"  
"Okay I can do this later"

Grinning her leaned down to her pressing his lips to hers. Connie smiled kissing him back and stood up from her desk, walking out of her office to the desk with him. He was right it was starting to look busier, even busier than normal and that saying something. Grabbing the card handed to her from Lofty she smiled feeling Jacobs hand on her lower back and instructed him that he was with her. Smiling she took a deep breath and went to cubicles. If there was one thing she knew was that tonight there be a lot of younger and older people drunk tonight, some beyond drunk. She just wanted to curl up in front of the fire with Jacob but at only ten forty-five am there was still a long time before that was even a possibility of happening in the near future.

Walking into one of the cubicles Mrs Beauchamp mentally sighed to herself as she seen the nineteen-year-old teenager with his head, torso and arms covered in lacerations and glass, his girlfriend sitting sheepishly by the bed. Both of them had clearly been drinking more than they really should have. Introducing themselves to the two younger people she pulled on a pair of gloves and started to examine the teenager starting with the not as deep lacerations on his head. Due to where those lacerations where they were ones that were bleeding the most. It took them a while and Connie had to leave to see other patients, leaving Jacob alone, but he finally had the lacerations cleaned, cleared of any glass and either sutured or dressed with paper stitches and some were closed with glue. Then Jacob met Connie in resus after she had bleeped for him and they spent the next hour and a half. Deep in conversation as they left resus Connie was stopped by a voice that she recognised calling mummy. Stopping walking and half way through a word.

"Gracie" She gasped as they turned around.

Opening her arms and bending down the brunette doctor watched her little girl running straight into her arms and she wrapping her arms around the young girl tightly. Jacob stood watching the scene in front of him and immediately came to the conclusion that the little girl was Connie's beautiful daughter Grace.

"Oh my sweet darling girl I've missed you. How did you get here baby?"  
"Daddy is home to see grandma. I don't want to go back to New York. I want to stay with you mummy, so he left me here to find come find you. Please can I come back home"  
"Oh of course you can baby. There is nothing more I would love" Connie smiled blinking back her tears.  
"Who are you?" Grace asked looking up at Jacob.  
"Ummm Gracie this is Staff Nurse Jacob Masters"  
"Ahhhhhh…..your boyfriend…..Hi"

Connie blushed a deep shade of red at Grace's remark and the three of them walking back to her office where they sat down together. Firstly, though the clinical lead pulled out her mobile phone out of trouser pockets, scrolling through all of her contacts until she found the sperm donor as she had called him so many years ago number and pressed on the screen to call him. As soon as he answered the brunette gave him a piece of her mind, not holding at all, she was beyond angry at him for just leaving their daughter in the middle of the hospital without even telling her that she was there.

Grace sat on the couch and couldn't help but smirk at her mother's outburst to her father on the mobile until Jacob could see that she was getting herself far too worked up and stood up going over to her to calm her. Finally, though she had placed her phone back into her pocket and hugged her little to her chest once again. Just as they were about to say something there was a knock at door, and Zoe walked in explaining that if her and Jacob wanted to spend the morning with Grace until twelve then would manage without them. Connie was extremely grateful and for that and accepted the offer straight away thanking her and she was even more grateful that the massive amount of presents she had for hadn't been sent across to New York because Audrey has said she was going over just before New Year and would take them with her. That meant Grace would have presents to open even if she did have to go to the hospital with them from twelve until five o'clock. Grabbing their things, then they got ready to go and walked out of the E.D

"Alright guys listen up…. Thank you. Right you have all worked excellent work today… I know none of you like working on Christmas day but it has to be done. So let's try to keep the spirits high eh…. I'll be in from midday to five when shift change over. Then you are more than welcome at mine for Christmas dinner and drinks"  
"Thank you Mrs Beauchamp and we'll be there" Was quickly said by all the staff.

Finally, the three of them arrived back home at Connie's very large house at the excitement of Christmas day being tomorrow had hit Grace tenfold because she was positively hyper and practically bouncing off of the roof. It took a lot of convincing but finally all three of them had showered and dressed in their pyjamas, well accept for Jacob who had gotten dressed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. Now the tricky part was to get the nine-year-old to settle down for the popcorn a movie and then a story read by her mum in bed. Why, oh why did Jacob give her that bag of pic and mix sweats in the car to eat on the drive home? And he wasn't helping settle her, No, not one bit, no instead he was tickling her into a laughing fit on the couch.

Standing by the door watching them for a minute or so she couldn't help but smile brightly at the two of them, despite the fact she was tired and needed to get Gracie to settle down for the night. Sucking in a deep breath of air she walked in to the living room and leaned over the back of the couch to give both Grace and Jacob a kiss on the head before asking the pair of them who wanted some hot chocolate with the movie. Receiving a yes from the two Connie nodded and went through to the kitchen to make it and instructed Grace to go and put the movie in the machine and press play. When she came back with the hot drinks she placed them on the coffee table next to the bowl of popcorn and Grace moved wanting her mum to sit in the middle. Connie sat in the middle leaning into Jacobs side with his arms around her and Grace cuddled into her mum's side as they watched the movie that had been chosen which was the Polar Express.

By the time the movie had finished Grace was more than ready for her story from her mum and her bed. So when her mum announced that it was time to go clean her teeth and go to bed she requested Jacob come too then took her mums hand, going up the stairs. After cleaning her teeth Grace climbed into bed, smiling as the covers got pulled up and Connie sat beside her on the bed and picked the book off of the bedside table that had been left for her to read.

"I'm not sleepy mummy" Yawned Grace.  
"I know shhhh just close your eyes baby"  
"Mmmmkay" Yawned Grace again making Connie smile.

" _Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads; And Mama in her kerchief and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap-  
When out on the lawn, there rose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave a luster of midday to objects below, When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer, with a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, And called them by name- Now Dasher now dancer now prance and vixen! On comet on cupid on Dasher and Blitzen! To the top of the porch, To the top of the wall!  
Now Dash away, dash away all! As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, so up to the housetop the coursers they flew, With sleigh full of toys- and St Nicholas too; And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. as I drew in my head and was turning around, Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished in soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back. And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow! The stump of a pipe held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly. That shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly. He was chubby and plump- a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team he gave a whistle and away they all flew like dawn of a thistle. But I heard him explain as he drove out of sight Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night" Spoke Connie finishing the story  
"Night mummy I love you"  
"I love you too Gracie" _

Connie smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead and kissed her goodnight before tucking her in. Satisfied that she was asleep the two adults headed back down the stairs quietly as not to wake they sleeping girl. They waited for a couple of minutes to make sure deciding to have a glass of wine to be certain that she was asleep. Pouring a second glass of wine they got the presents out from the cupboards and set them all out in front of the three in front on the huge bay window. Standing back to make sure it looked perfect Connie was glad that the large amount of gifts hadn't been shipped to over because of the coast it would have been to ship the excess amount of gifts over with Audrey, even though money wasn't an issues. Taking Grace's stocking down off of the fire place she filled it with wrapped parcels of all shapes and sizes, some of which Jacob was amazed at how Connie had been able to wrap the peculiar shapes.

Once all the where out and the stocking had been done the living room looked like Santa's grotto they decided to call it a night. Both of them more than ready for a shower and bed. Not wanting dishes from the night before on Christmas morning they quickly did the dished and went up the stairs to her bedroom. Together they shared a shower, an innocent shower, doing nothing but washing each other before they got into bed, Jacob taking Connie into his arms, her head on his chest.

"I Like Christmas with Grace it's fun" Smiled Jacob pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"I've missed her so much, I'm glad she's home, but what if I mess up again… I Don't think I can go through losing her again."  
"You won't because I'll be there through every step, you're not alone baby you have me and Charlie"  
"Thank you Jacob"  
"You don't need to thank me, I love you baby"  
"I love you too, now let's get some sleep before Grace's wakes us up at a ridiculous hour"

Chuckling her got Connie to look at him and pressed a kiss to her lips before they drifted off sleep well after two in the morning.

 **A/N** _ **Sorry this took so long to upload, the holidays and graduation then going back to work after Christmas has had been busy as anything Originally I wasn't going to put the whole of Twas the night before Christmas but then I decided to anyone, Now I'm regretting it, however its midnight and I've hardly any sleep so it's staying. Hope you like it and I will post the new chapter as soon as possible. Please read and review.  
**_


	2. Merry Christmas

**CHAPTER TWO- MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **That new casualty trailer has killed me, aha made me want to cry. Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it. Reviews and ideas are appreciated.**

Sometime during the night Grace had climbed in to her mums bed. Not quite comfortable with Jacob yet having just met him which was understandable she climbed in next to her mum, making Connie go in between herself and Jacob and lay on her side facing her mum with her face cuddled into her chest just like she did when she was little. The movement had caused the two adults to wake up but neither of them said anything they just smiled at each other, both Jacob and Grace holding Connie and Connie holding Grace. But now it was six and she was awake again. Grace turned over to look at the clock and though that she could simply lay for a bit longer but no, the excitement was just too much for her. Getting up she bounced over to the window looking out to see that the ground was covered in snow, the dark morning sky still full of the hours of snow still to come. Walking over to the bed again she grinned and bounced back onto the bed in her space next to her mum waking the two adults out of their slumber.

"Muuummmy, Jacob get up! It's Christmas" Squealed Grace  
"Mmm Grace we're up…Please stop squealing darling" Smiled Connie fondly at her daughter.

Groaning they both stretched out their limbs and sat themselves up in the bed. Connie smiled pulling her baby in for a hug before they climbed out of the bed, and she pulled on her white robe. Smiling they all walked down the stairs into the living room. As soon as Grace walked into the living room her face lit up at the sight of all of the presents laying beneath the tree and spilling out of her stocking hung from the fire place. Walking over to it she tried to take the stocking down but she struggled and looked over at her mum for help. Nodding her head for her daughter to sit down she got it down and handed it to the excited girl. Gracie sat happily opening the presents getting, clothes, shoes, hand bags, hair accessories, some lego and other older kid (as she called her) toys, a couple of teddies one of which she could decorate with special pens wash and then decorate again, a necklace, design your oh phone case and many more things.

Sitting with Jacobs arms around her on the couch the doctor leaned into his side and watched as her little girl opened all her presents. The young brunette was getting to the age where she was just a little tad too old for toys but still a good few years too young for make up being eight years old. So Connie had struggled to get her things this year and the next few years wasn't going to be any easier. Watching the expression on her daughters face as she opened all of her presents Connie couldn't help but smile happily, she finally had her daughter back home with her again and having Jacob by her side made it the best Christmas she had in a long time.

Once Grace had opened everything Jacob walked around with a bin liner and collected all of the pieces of wrapping paper then they all went to shower and change, getting ready for the day. After breakfast and getting ready they sat together on the floor and looked at everything thing she got for a while before it was time for lunch, Connie and Jacob decided to exchange gifts at night. Connie told Grace she could take a couple of the things she had gotten. So Grace had decided on her loom bands, her mums IPad, her mobile and one of her teddies.

Walking into the hospital they were greeted by staff washing them a Merry Christmas, the staff they were closer to giving them hugs. The day went relatively quickly for them. Most of the patients that were there were there because they had, had more than enough to drinks, a few slips from the snow and ice and a couple of vehicle collisions also due to the snow. Grace had made her mum, Jacob, Rita, Charlie, Zoe, Robyn big Mac and Jac for when she next seen her a loom bracelet each while she sat in the office and then spent some time with Big Mac and Max in the breakroom playing games and giving them both bandages as well as spending time with her mum.

Finally, all the staff who were more like extended family had all said to her that they would be around at hers for exactly seven o'clock which gave her plenty of time to make the Christmas Dinner which was thankfully mostly prepared and just needed to be cooked. Changing into a nicer dress that hugged her figure in all the right places and pushed up her breasts, and a pair of glittery high heels Connie started to cook the food. Meanwhile Grace and Jacob got ready for the night. Grace had picked a dress she had just gotten and Jacob a shirt and tie. Connie was lost in her cooking she didn't hear Jacob and was startled when his arms came around her but quickly relaxed knowing that it was just him.

"I got you a little something Sweat cheeks" He whispered into her ear.

Turning around in his arms to face she smiled.

"You did?"

Jacob nodded and pressed a large jewellery box into her hands caressing her skin when their hands came into contact. God he really did love this woman. Opening the tiffany box Connie gasped and looked at the diamond earing, necklace and bracelet set. Changing her earing's for the new ones she placed the older ones in the box so she didn't lose them and got Jacob to put her necklace and bracelet on for her, pressing her back against his front as she did. She smiled dropping her hair once the necklace was on and once again turned to face him before kissing him deeply then going to get his gift from under the tree. Opening the box her grinned seeing the Rolex watch that looked like the one he had lost and took it out the box. Smiling as he noticed the engraving on the back that said "I sting you, With all my love, Sweet cheeks". The words made him smile even more at the fun but very loving words on the back of the watch and put it on before pulling her into another passionate deep kiss.

"I love you Constance"  
"I love you too Jacob." Smiled Connie as they were interrupted by the doorbell and grace running to answer it. Thankfully Rita had brought the Christmas crackers for the table that Connie had asked her to pick up.

Soon enough the house was full of very happy people enjoying the company of their friends who were more like a family. Connie's usual dining room table was too small even when it was extended but with help and some manoeuvring as well as adding another table to the end of it, they put as many chairs as they could around it and they were able to fit everybody around it. The table was dressed beautifully with a white snowflake table cloth and a red table runner, wine glasses, dishes and beautiful snow globes with Christmas scenes going along the runner, the biggest in the middle, the table looked beautiful and elegant. Elegant and defiantly Connie's style.

Since the meal was a bit last minuet their first course was homemade tomato soup that Connie had had made at the start of the week and froze, the second course was a turkey and all the trimmings and the dessert was chocolate cheese cake, and it all tasted absolutely amazing. Jacob and Connie leaned down to get Charlie and Robyn's empty dessert bowls and the two automatically leaned forward pressing a kiss to each other's lips, making everyone smile. Max Jacob and Charlie insisted that since she had cooked they would load the dishwasher and quickly wash rest of the dishes and between them they had it done it no time at all. Charlie walked over to Connie who was standing by the window with a glass of wine and was speaking to Rita, Robyn, Zoe and Dixie and he hugged her.

"It suits you" Smiled Charlie pulling back from the hug.  
"What does" Asked Connie Confused.  
"Being happy, having Grace and Jacob and actually allowing yourself to be happy. You're like a daughter to me and seeing you like this is better than any Christmas gifts" Explained Charlie making all five woman's eyes become glassy with tears as Connie hugged him tightly. But she could help but painfully miss her dad, she had been a daddy's girl when she was little until things had gotten bad but then when grace was eight weeks old they had rekindled their relationship becoming close again. God she missed him.

"Merry Christmas Charles Fairhead"  
"Merry Christmas Constance Beauchamp"

At one thirty in the morning they house was finally tidy and every one had gone home for the night some a lot more drunk than others as they got into the taxis but not one of them was sober. Leaning against the door frame watching Grace sleep Connie smiled as Jacob wrapped his arms around her from behind. Together they stood watching the girl sleep cuddling stuffy the stuffed cat she had, had since had been in the hospital from falling down the stairs, but soon enough she couldn't stop yawning.

"Merry Christmas baby, the best one I've ever had with you and Grace " Whispered Jacob  
"Merry Christmas Jacob " Smiled Connie as they kissed and headed to bed for the night.


	3. Hogmany

CHAPTER THREE- HOGMANAY

A/N SORRY it's been a while since I've updated between work, sick relatives, me getting sick and moving house a week today it has been a little hectic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Year's eve and not one of them was working meaning it was the night shift team on since they had all worked Christmas, so it was everyone else's turn to do this holiday. However, that meant they had to all go to the Holby staff and family Hogmanay party and they all agreed to meet at the hospital before going to the hotel around the corner where it was being held. Connie hadn't planned to do anything during the day because she knew that it was going to be a late night for Gracie so they plan was to have a nice lazy day, just relaxing. Heck it was that lazy she was wearing a pair of black leggings and a white vest top instead of her usual fancy clothes of jeans and Jacob was loving the way the vest top along with her bra was making her breast look.

"Mum can you help me build some of my new Lego sets please" Asked Grace.  
"Of course I can darling, go get the one you want and I will get the scissors to open the box"

Grabbing the scissors from the kitchen Connie went into the living room and joined Grace in sitting in the middle of the living room floor. Sitting with their legs crossed they talked about every little step they did and how it worked. But soon enough on page twelve there were stuck, well not stuck per-say they just couldn't get the pieces to fit together like it was in the photo the instruction booklet gave them. The doctor was starting to get annoyed, she could do surgery heart and lung surgery, save lives, run the E.D but putting Lego was starting to be a struggle and Grace was finding it highly amusing.

"JACOB" called Connie and Grace at the same time.  
"Yes sweet cheeks" He asked walking into the living room chuckling and sat down beside them, in between both of the girls.  
"Can you stop laughing and help"  
"So you're a world renounced surgeon but you can't build Lego"

Connie glared at the man who smiled and leaned over pressing a quick kiss to her soft lips before he took the instruction booklet out of her hand their fingers brushing together as he did, making lips curl into a small smile. It didn't take long for him to get the girls to the next step in the book which made the little girl very happy. Together Connie and Grace with the help from Jacob every so often got the best friends Lego fantasy house built and she was able to add it to her collection on her shelf in her bedroom. Although Connie still worked practically the same hours at the hospital she had set aside family time, that was an hour or more if possible when not at work and if not on night shift then they spent even more time together as family time where the two of them plus Jacob most of the time sine Grace had come home would do things like, games or movies. To put it one way was that she was trying really hard because there was no way she was letting her baby go back to New York to stay again.

After Grace had played with the house for a bit Connie had made them an easy tea which was also Grace's favourite of macaroni cheese, then Grace showered in the main bathroom while Connie showered in the en-suit bathroom. Once showered Connie pulled on her white silk dressing gown and went to do Grace's hair. The little girl wanted to have her done exactly like her mums was going to do her own so Connie curled her hair and pinned one back with a large flower clip then she left her to get dressed. Doing the same to own hair only instead of a flower clip she wore a diamond clip that was her mother's and then she changed her dressing gown for a red lace thong and matching red lace push up strapless bra. when Jacob came out of the shower she was sitting at her dressing table in her underwear very carefully doing her make up. Coming up behind her he wrapped his strong arms around her and lay his head on her shoulder, then he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"You look beautiful baby" Grinned Jacob  
"I don't have my dress on yet"  
"MM exactly"  
"Jacob!"

Connie laughed as he pulled away from her after pressing another kiss to her neck and went about putting on his suit while she slipped into her dress pulling it up over her body before Jacob zipped it up, his fingers running over her spine as he did so. Her dress was a red floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline that fitted her curves perfectly and pushed up her breasts in the most amazing way. The material on her right hip was pinched up with a rose over the pinched material, sequences leading away from the rose to give it sparkle and diamonds along the neckline. Pulling on her Christian Louboutin looked into the mirror then helped him with his tie before grabbing her clutch and going to get Grace. Grace had on a knee length pink dree that fitted on the top half and floated on the bottom half and had pink daisies on it, with white tights, shiny buckle shoes and a white Jacket. Jacob had on a grey tailored suit and tie with a white shirt and his suit shoes on that were polished perfectly. Walking into the Emergency Department they looked just like a family straight out of a movie or television show.

They met everyone over by the reception desk greeting them all with bright smiles. Now that everyone had arrived they went to around the corner to the hotel where they were lead through to the ball/ function room by a member of staff. The room was bustling was bustling lively with activity and excitement from both the adults and the children who were all excited at the thought of getting to stay up late well past their bed times. Grace grinned up at her mum as she the group walked over to the bar and got them all drinks to start of their night, Grace over that moon that she was given her drink in a child's wine glass.

Connie smiled looking down at her daughter before looking up scanning the crowed around her. Usually she skipped these unless she really needed to but somehow with her baby girl and Jacob by her side she felt a lot more comfortable to be there and didn't feel like she had to keep up her stern ice cold side. Looking at the children running around most of whom she had met at some point in time she then looked back at her daughter and smiled.

"You can go play with the other children if you want to" Smiled Connie  
"Yay thank you Mummy"  
"Just be careful and don't annoy anyone"  
"I won't mum"  
"Good, in that case go and have fun, come and get me if you need anything"

The only down side to being the clinical lead of the emergency department was that she was required to socialise with everyone before sitting down and settling at their table. Connie stood with Jacob and Rita talking to a member of the board the liked to interact with staff as much as she could, she smiled as Jacob had his hand protectively placed on her lower back with his pint in his other hand and Rita standing on the other side of him. For a change the conversation was natural and unstructured instead of the usual medical and hospital business conversations that they were used to. All three of them were smiling and looked at Grace she walked over to her mum.

"Are you having fun darling?" Asked Connie  
"Yeah we've played lots of games and the tall really tall guy smiled just once and Uncle Max slipped but he didn't fall" Rambled Grace.  
"Oh that does sound fun" Smiled Connie taking Grace's face in her hands and kissing her forehead.

By the time it was almost time for the countdown the children were a lot less hyper most of them tired and everyone had gathered together. This last year Connie had been struggling between work, Grace, Audrey Sam's mother and trying to get her head around the loss of her dad but this year was looking a lot better, she had her little girl back and was managing to be a mum as well as clinical lead. Audrey had backed off and she had Jacob by her side and there was always Elliot and Charlie. Maybe just maybe things were going to be okay for them, soon enough the countdown had begun and then the room was cheering Happy New Year, everyone kissing and hugging. Within seconds of cheering Happy New Year Jacob leaned down kissing Connie deeply their tongues clashing together.

"Happy New Year Mrs Beauchamp" Grinned Jacob.  
"Happy New Year staff nurse Masters" Smiled Connie kissing him again.

Pulling away from each other's lips wishing everyone a happy new year as the DJ came over giving Connie the head set with a microphone attached that he had just been wearing. Connie smiled placing the head set on her head very gently as not to mess up her hair. Then as she began to Sing Auld Lang Syne everyone got into a circle crossing their arms and holding hands, Connie in between Jacob and Grace. Everyone was amazed and some gobsmacked at the brunette's voice but most of them sang along with her.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never bought to mind. Should auld acquaintance be forgot and auld Lang syne, for auld land syne my dear for auld Lang syne we'll take a cup o'kindness yet for auld Lang syne."

By the back of on one in the morning the party was still going on with most of the adults there drunk or very close to being drunk. Nether Connie or Jacob were particularly sober and Grace was tired so they call a taxi to take them home before the family of three said good night and wished everyone a happy new year again. The ride home was fast, but not fast enough for Grace. Soon enough they were getting out the taxi and her mum was paying the driver then helping her out the car. Jacob had smiled standing against the gate watching love of his life hold her daughter into her side kissing the top of her head as they walked over to him.

While Grace cleaned her teeth, used the bathroom and got Changed Connie closed her curtains, turned the light on the bedside table on and pulled down the covers while Jacob checked everything down the stairs was loved up before joining her. The little girl climbed into bed pulling her covers up to her chest as the adult's sat on her bed at either side of her. Connie smiled leaning over Grace placing her hand on the other side of the bed next to Jacobs, tucking a strand behind her ear and smiled kissing her forehead.

"Happy New Year Gracie darling I love you" Smiled Connie  
"Happy New Year mummy I love you and you Jacob, goodnight."  
"Goodnight Darling"  
"Goodnight Princess"

Turning off the light they closed the door and quietly walked to Connie's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving to fast?

**CHAPTER FOUR= MOVING TO FAST?**

 **A/N** **Sorry for taking so long to update, so much has happened lately, MATURE THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER, just to warn you.** **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **Disclaimer- as per usual I don't own the show or the characters, just my ideas.**

Things were back to normal after the festive period other than the fact that it felt like it seemed to be getting even colder. Connie was standing at the nurse's station signing files with Jacob and Lofty when the red phone on the wall started ringing. Being the closest to the device the clinical lead picked up the red phone closing her eyes as she listened to the person on the other end, writing down everything they said. Seeing their Bosses reaction, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at her as she hung up.

"A train had derailed, they require a doctor and a nurse at the field. Where is Dr Hanna?" Explained Connie looking for the other female doctor.  
"She is in resus with a couple of patients all the doctors are really busy" said Charlie  
"Right, um I will go to the scene Jacob with me please. Any problems then Rita and Zoe are in charge"  
"Okay but you two be safe out there" smiled Charlie a little.

Nodding the two of them went to change into the appropriate green overalls, then grabbed their kits and met Dixie and Ian at the ambulance outside the hospital climbing into the back. The ride to the scene only took them ten minutes and they arrived pretty much at the same time as the rest of the emergency service accept for the fire service that had already arrived at the scene, climbing out of the ambulance and looking around as the Chief of the fire department came over to them. He explained that they needed the people in the trains cabins assessed by them before they could move but that meant climbing up into the train that was on its side and being lowered down through the windows. The four of them nodded and walked over to the separate parts of the train some looking worse than others and went up the ladders.

After being lowered down into the train she looked around and immediately went to treat the more critical people and the fire department started to take them out once they had been treated as best as Connie could in the train then once out they went to the paramedics who were having to load as many as they could into the back of the ambulances. It was almost two hours before everyone was out, accept for Connie and young female in her early twenties who was trapped beneath a seat, the metal of the chair going through her leg. The older woman was starting worry a lot more when Jacob and Ian's voices were heard as they appeared beside her.

"How we doing sweet cheeks?" Asked Jacob putting his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.  
"Hanging in there aren't we Megan?"  
"Oh you know just chillin' with the doctor lady here".

The two medics laughed at the young teen who was trying to be funny more than likely trying to take her mind of things or make light of the situation but they knew that this was more serious than that. They could hear the train cracking and the carriage swayed as it got more unstable they longer it lay there. Tying a tourniquet around her thigh they pulled the metal chair off of her leg and wrapped it with pressure bandages and got her into the harness as the firemen and Iain started helping to get her out.

Just as Megan and Iain were pulled from the train and he got her into the ambulance with Dixie the train fell from the angle it was laying at half of top of another carriage and fell to the ground. Inside the sudden movement of the carriage caused things to go flying, someone's hand luggage hitting Connie in the head. Connie was knocked unconscious for at least a minuet as Jacob did his best to wake her. As soon as she woke Jacob made sure she was okay before helping her stand up and they got out of the train joining the paramedics in the ambulance and they went straight to Holby City Hospital. They arrived at the hospital in record time, Connie refusing to be immobilised in anyway, adamant that she was perfectly capable to walk and they all walked into the ED Iain and Dixie pushing Megan and a trolley.

"Doctor Hanna can you take Megan into Resus…Mmhmm" Asked Connie, her hand going to her forehead as she felt dizzy.  
"Of course. Connie are you alright?" Question Zoe  
"No please Mrs Beauchamp can't you stay" Asked Megan  
"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm not allowed in Resus covered in dust, but Staff Nurse Masters can"  
"But Sweet cheeks…Your he…..." Tried Jacob.  
"Please Jacob she's only fifteen and scared. I'll get Charlie to check me over"

Jacob nodded knowing there was no point in arguing because he knew he'd loose, so instead he kissed her on the side of the head and walked into Resus with them. As it turned out Charlie was busy so it was Rita that was going to look her over. Sighing she sat down in the bed while the blonde ordered a CT scan then closed the curtains to give her some privacy. Rita cleaned the wound on her forehead and closed it with some paper stitches. Thankfully it was on her hair line so the scar wasn't going to be noticeable.

"I'm sorry Connie but you know I have to ask you this. Is there any chance that you might be pregnant" Asked Rita clearing her throat awkwardly.  
"I um…I" Connie started but her voice dragged off into silence.  
"Connie"  
"I don't know they've always been irregular with stress at that but thinking about it I haven't had a period in a while and the last one was just spotting"  
"Alright I'll personally take you for a CT we will take all the necessary precautions, then we will do some blood and depending on them we'll get an ultrasound"  
"Okay….can you…."  
"Keep it to myself. Of course"

Nodding the clinical lead changed into a hospital standard issued gown and they got her down to radiology. The CT scan was quick but quick enough for the brunette as it felt like it took hours compared to the minuets it actually took. But soon enough she was back in the bed and dressed in a fresh set of her clothes then Rita took a sample of her blood before she went to Resus to cheek on Megan.

Megan was stable and alert so she lay waiting to be taken up to surgery to fix her leg. Connie couldn't get the thought that she might be pregnant out of her head and decided to go to her office and do some paper work which was probably going to result in her getting lost in her thoughts. But the older woman didn't have long to herself in her office because soon enough Rita was knocking on her closed door and walking into her office with an envelope in her hand. She watched the small blond walking into her office her eyes going between the white envelope and her face and she unconsciously sucked in a breath. Rita already knew what they result said but she really hoped the older woman would take the news well.

"Mrs Beauchamp…... Connie" Started Rita  
"What Does the results show?" Interrupted Connie  
"Your defiantly pregnant. I called Mr T and he is going to come down as soon as he can to give you an ultrasound"  
"I…I…. Um right thank you. Please don't tell Jacob I want to see what Mr Thompson says first"

It was another forty minutes before Mr T came knocking at her office door asking if there was a private room that they could go to. Nodding she took him to a private side room that Rita had already set up for them and closed the door as well as the blinds. Already knowing the drill, she lay on the bed tucking her shirt under her bra, undoing her trousers and taking the paper tissue off of MR T tucking it into the band of her trousers. MR T squirted the gel onto her stomach and gently ran the wand over her stomach, the image of the baby appearing straight away. Connie gasped at she heard the sound fill the room and her eyes started to water as she desperately tried to hold back the tears.

"There we go Mrs Beauchamp. I'd say your about twelve weeks everything looks good so far. You hadn't notice you'd missed a few cycles?" Said Mr Thompson  
"No…Like I told Rita, I've been irregular the last few years, you know with stress and but I had been spotting so I thought nothing about it" Explained Connie  
"Right well I looked over your notes just before I came down here and noticed a few complications, practical placenta, early labour and your also Resus Negative, so I'd like to see you more regularly than other, if you could book for a scan and to see me at fourteen weeks"

Connie nodded ass he listened to everything that he said and thanked him as he handed over her a prescription of prenatal vitamins and a couple of images of her baby. Whipping the gel off of her stomach and fixing her clothes she stood once again thanking the male doctor and left him in the room so she could go and get ready to meet Jacob so they could go home.

After work they made homemade Pizza's with Grace one of the young girl's favourite things to eat, Both Grace and Jacob went for pepperoni with extra cheese and Connie made a cheese one with vegetables then put them into the oven while Grace went to do her homework.

Once Grace had gone to bed Jacob and Connie decided that they would do the same to watch a movie on her IPad. Jacob sat in his boxer shorts leaning against the headboard with Connie sitting between his legs, her back against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair and his hand slipped up her short silk nightie to caress the skin on her hip.

Jacob had been so worried when she had been hit on the head and that minuet that she was unconscious had him thinking about the future. He didn't want to live without Connie and Grace and he sure as hell knew that he couldn't live without them, the two girls and very quickly become his world. His hand slipped off of her hip and in between her legs, his fingers barley touching her sex ghosting over her and he gently rubbed her and toyed with her lace panties. Connie Gasped holding onto his leg and her head fell back to lean on his shoulder.

"Mmm Jacob there is something you should know first "Spoke Connie holding back a moan and he pinched her sex.  
"What is it baby?" Question Jacob noticing that Connie had stayed with her back pressed against his chest not giving him any eye contact.  
"I…...I found out today when Rita was checking me over that I…. I'm pregnant…. I know it's soon and it must have happened on our first time, and if you don't want to stay I can raise it on my own again but I love you and this baby and" Rambled Connie, pulling out the scan picture from her bedside table giving it to her.  
"You're…... we're having a baby?" Asked Jacob looking at the picture as she nodded "baby that's the best news every"

Jacob grinned setting the picture back down on her bedside table and manoeuvred so he was hovering over her. Kissing her deeply he pushed her back down on to the bed excitedly as their tongues clashed together. Connie giggled and kissed him back just as deeply. Things quickly got heated ad he trailed kisses down her neck her body already sensitive from him rubbing her five minutes ago. He pulled her nightie up over her head and lowered his head sucking and biting her nipple then soothing them with his tongue. Her hands slipped down her sides into his boxers and pushed them down, using her feet to get them the rest of the way down his legs freeing his member. Jacob took of her panties and once again reached between her legs running his fingers through her folds to make sure she was wet enough.

"Mmm Jacob please" Moan Connie, her head tilted back into the pillow. 

Jacob smiled with his hands on either side of her head with his lips next to her ear as he pushed his hard member into her. Connie moaned hooking her legs over his hips. Moaning their bodies rocked together as one, her nails dug into his back. They kissed, sucked, caressed and explored each other as they moaned. His thrusts moved him deeper into her, moving in and out of her with ease as he healed her to him. He could feel her walls tightening around him and leaned down kissing her deeply as she tightened completely around him reaching her climax and came hard. Her orgasm pushing him over the edge as he too reached her climax spilling his seed.

"I love you Connie" He smiled as he pulled her into his arms holding her tight.  
"I love you too Jacob" she smiled cuddling into him.

Yes, Constance May Beauchamp was now cuddled in bed.


End file.
